warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Place of Starry Skies/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a cat in The Place of Starry Skies. In The Place of Starry Skies... (Rping Pegasus) I watched over the group of heroic cats. I felt guilty that I could only free Orpheus from Achlys, and not destroy her completly... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Slither came crashing through the bushes. The trees didn't look dead or shadowy so she must be in some sort of haven. "Hello?" she called Prickl ar 23:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Dusk) "Slither?" I called. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Dusk!" For the first time in a long time Slither smiled. "Achlys cannot go here, yes?" Prickl ar 23:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Um..." I said, not sure if the awnser was yes or no. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:07, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I'm happpy I'm here!" Slither mewed not wanting to here the wrong answer. She was happy to see another cat that wasn't a short-tempered dark-hearted Achlys. "I missed you," She mewed to Dusk and flickered Dusk's ear with her own tail. Prickl ar 23:11, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I purred. "Come on, I'll show you around camp!" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Remember when I led you away from those pesky rogues that wanted your chicken leg?" Slither asked her whiskers twitched with amesument. She had been so different then. Prickl ar 23:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I nodded happily. "To bad I didn't last that long afterwards," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, you watched over us!" Slither mewed and opened her eyes wide when she saw the pretty moonlight camp. Prickl ar 23:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "I know," I purred. We entered the camp. I led her into a den. There were three cats inside. "The gray she-cat is Thetis, the ginger she-cat is Persephone, and the little whilte kit is Asteria," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC). I spoke the names softly. "They seem farmiliar.." I mewed and greeted them. Prickl ar 23:35, March 15, 2012 (UT "It's good to see you here, Slither," purred Thetis. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "I-I haven't met you before, right?" I asked Thetis. Prickl ar 23:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "No, but you've met my son," she awnsered. Asteria pounced on Slither's tail. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Achilles?" I asked. Slither gave a playful growl to Asteria. Prickl ar 23:46, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yes," she replied. Asteria let out a playful mew. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:49, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Slither purred then turned to Dusk, "How are the group doing? I heard Orpheus is not under Achlys' control." Prickl ar 23:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "I think they are O.K, they are planning to destroy Achlys once and for all, it's just..." I trailed off... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "What? It's just what?" Slither asked. Prickl ar 00:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "I don't think they can fight her and win. The most powerful good cats spirit alive could only damage her slightly," I awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe times have changed," I mewed bitterly. The team was strong and maybe just maybe if all of the starry skies teamed up with them they may be able to damage her more the slightly, Slither chose to speak her thoughts outloud. (So you heard what she thought) Prickl ar 00:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I nodded. "Not meaning to be the bringer of bad news," said Persephone. "But she also has the Place of Eternal Darkness cats under her control" She paused. "And an evil three headed dog..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (oh no not that thing that would have eaten slither! D:) "Oh yeah, that thing. Well we can atleast try!" I meowed. I shuffled my feet, I wasn't the freatest thinker. Prickl ar 00:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (It tryed to eat Slither?) I nodded. "Would you like some freash kill?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (No, Achlys was going to give Slither to Cerberus) "Sure!" Slither purred and ate it thankfully. Prickl ar 00:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, right, I forgot) Asteria pounced on Slither's tail while she ate. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Is Asteria young?) Slither purred. Asteria looked up with her innocent eyes. Prickl ar 00:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (She died a kit, she's Achilles' adoptive daughter) "Are you going to stay here?" she asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, no need to go back to Achlys. I learned how to control cats, not that it is a good thing." I meowed. Prickl ar 00:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Hrm," I though to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Slither gave Asteria a cuff and playfully tackled her. Prickl ar 00:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan